When using an ordinary bow, the sighting area is just above the hand grip. This sighting part of the bow being opaque, obscures the view of a wide angle of the field of view. While this is not serious for shooting at stationary targets, it presents a serious obstruction of view for a hunting archer. Various attempts have been made to reduce this obscurity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,337 shows spaced sheet metal plates as forming the center part of the bow, with sighting between the plates. Various other shapes of apertures and plates for strengthening the bow at the riser have been made. All of these structures leave a greater or lesser amount of obscurity that interferes with the field of view.